Before The Storm Comes
by JuniperRaso
Summary: Something's up with Sasuke, and Suigetsu is determined to find out what. It turns out that the raven haired boys problem was entirely his fault, and now Suigetsu has to step up and face it. Suisasu, Itanaru, with mpreg.


It had been a given that Sasuke would find his brother eventually. The idea of it was clear in Suigetsu's mind. It scared him to death. From the moment he had met the dark haired boy head felt compelled to follow. He was just intrigued by him. Once Itachi was dead, Suigetsu figured he had only a limited amount of time with Sasuke left. After all, Sasuke just kept him there to achieve his goal, or so Suigetsu thought.

Before they had even found a clue to Itachi's whereabouts, they were delivered shocking news, it had been rumored that Konoha's hokage had announced something big. The details of the 'Big news' being that the Itachi Uchiha, was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan, and he had done it just to save Sasuke. Suigetsu figured that Sasuke went into a stage mixed somewhere between denial and shock, because the Uchiha locked himself away into his hotel room. The hotel room, was supposed to be shared by Sasuke and himself, but he stayed out of it most of that day, letting the Uchiha sulk and do god knows what else.

When Suigetsu finally opened the door to the room, he saw the room in disarray. Books were scattered on the floor, probably because the shelves in the room were turned over, glass spilled out of the bathroom. With a quick check as he walked by, he noted that the bathrooms glass mirror had been shattered, most likely from the Uchiha putting his fist through it. Moving on through the hallway, he came to the large room that held two twin sized beds. On one of these beds, a figure lay wadded up in covers.

The figure seemed totally still, and for a moment Suigetsu questioned if the other boy was alive. A sudden intake of breath was heard from the bundle of blankets, and Suigetsu let out a sigh he hadn't noticed he had been holding. He laid down on the other bed, tired, and content for being quiet for once. A few minutes past like this, just their breath could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

"Hey… What are we doing now?" Suigetsu asked, hoping the boy wasn't asleep. He was worried about what he'd get for an answer. He didn't want to be cast out, he knew no one. Maybe, he'd be able to stick close to Juugo, but the guy would probably wind up trying to kill him eventually. Karin… Well, he wasn't even going to try there.

"I… We're going to Konoha." Sasuke rushed out, trying to hide the fact that his voice was thick with tears.

He didn't notice when feet sounded on the floor, or a figure flying towards him as he lay nestled in covers. The impact of Suigetsu landing on him hit hard. Warm arms wrapped around him, and he could almost see a toothy grin being pointed in his direction.

"I knew you wouldn't just leave us!" Suigetsu nearly shouted, the stupid grin never leaving his mouth.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, shoving the other boy off of him, grumbling about the others peculiar traits.

Suigetsu wasn't even mad, even when he landed with a loud thump onto the floor. He wasn't going to be left alone, and even if he hated showing the raven just how happy he was about this fact, he couldn't help be bubbly. The next morning, Sasuke told the other of his plans to head back to Konoha. Juugo was willing, though he doubted that they'd be welcome with open arms. Sasuke had just smirked at him, that in itself had made Suigetsu suspicious. It was true, they wouldn't be welcome, Sasuke had betrayed the hidden leave, and the rest of them were criminals. It was really a stupid notion to be going back there at all.

But, in the end, Suigetsu had agreed to go too, under the guise of having nothing else to do. He'd never admit it, but he wanted to stay near Sasuke. He was attached to the younger boy, he wasn't sure how, but he did know that if they split up now, they'd probably never see each other again. It was a shock to learn that Karin would not continue with them, all of them had figured that she would just follow Sasuke. What was even more surprising was the fact that nearing the edge of Konoha, they were met by the Hokage herself. It was late at night, and they had stopped to rest for a while when she appeared. But, she was smirking, and she didn't look like she was upset at all to see them.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the status of your mission?" She had spoken to them. Suigetsu and Juugo's eye brows had raised.

"Complete Success," The Uchiha said, glancing at the other two.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Suigetsu's screech reverberated through the villiage.

**Authors note: Just a really quick briefing over how Sasuke and Suigetsu ended up in Konoha. R/R please! :3**


End file.
